<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IDK You Yet by ValiantWarrior37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651237">IDK You Yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantWarrior37/pseuds/ValiantWarrior37'>ValiantWarrior37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantWarrior37/pseuds/ValiantWarrior37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece was written as a part of another project of Jelsa Haven! Collabing with many other artists, editors and authors a part of the Discord server, Jelsa Haven! I hope you all enjoy!<br/>*disclaimer* I don't own any of the character! Just the plot!<br/>Also if you interested in joining Jelsa Haven, a safe place for all Jelsa shippers, DM me and I can give you a link!<br/>#jelsahaven #jhavenproject2020<br/>Also a huge thanks to my girl @FangirlDC &lt;3<br/>She was an awesome beta! Also special thanks to Mary &amp; Liv! Also don't forget to check out the pieces of art and edits under the hashtag (#jhavenproject2020) on insta and all the other stories as well!<br/>*Warning - mentions and suggestive of drug use</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tales of Jelsa Haven</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>IDK You Yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened, I was seven. The morning I woke up with the wildest painting on my face. Colorful flowers, bunnies and all sorts of fluffy things, thank goodness it wasn’t a school day and disappeared that day. The second, was right after my ninth birthday party, and a couple doodles showing up on my arm. I then discovered that there was someone else on the other end and we began talking. Several months later, more doodles showed up and we officially introduced ourselves using nicknames, I was Frost and she was Snow. Seventh grade came and for finals on English, I had several notes on my arm. She caught me and never again did I try that.</p><p>We didn’t know why it was happening, but almost instantly there was a connection. we got to know each other as the years went by. As time passed, the writing became more frequent. She often drew on herself and I would try to complete it. There were moments we talked, but the picture often spoke louder. Then, the messages stopped for a bit, nearly a year went by with nothing. That’s when the marks started showing up. I thought they were bug bites at first, but I was wrong. They were needle marks. I knew it was her and I began asking daily, how she was, hoping she’d answer. Finally, she answered, and the one question led to her opening up.</p><p>She went on and explained that she had been dealing with depression and anxiety. That was why she would frequently draw on her skin, to help. However, the past year she had started college and put a lot of stress on her. There was a distance as well she felt from her sister and the drive to please everyone, it pushed to a place. A dark place where she looked for ways to relieve her. She explained that about two weeks ago, her sister found her one evening and had been helping her since. From that point on, we talked daily, and I checked in with her. We both graduated university, and went out own separate ways, or so I thought.</p><p>-</p><p>Jack let out a sigh as he scrolled through his phone, moving past the frustrating post. He made his way towards the front where his sister would be picking him up in a few. As he walked down the hall, he collided with someone, nearly dropping his phone. He looked up to find someone carrying a couple of boxes.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” The person spoke and a ginger blonde head popped from behind the box.</p><p>“No, no, it’s my fault. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” He quickly apologised, smiling a bit.</p><p>“Oh good, I’m-,”</p><p>“Anna, do you know where the spoons are… packed?” A voice asked from behind him.</p><p>Jack turned around, coming face to face with a platinum blonde girl. Time seemed to stop for a moment as their eyes met and a strange feeling settled in his chest. He blinked for a moment and let out a sly grin.</p><p>“Oh, they’re in one of the boxes with the blue tape,” the ginger spoke. “I’m Anna by the way and that’s my sister Elsa.” She grinned, shifting the boxes.</p><p>“Do you need any help with that?” He quickly asked, suddenly remembering his manners.</p><p>“Sure. Oh, what was your name?” She asked with a smirk of her own.</p><p>“Jackson Overland, but everyone calls me Jack.” He explained as he took one of the boxes.</p><p>“Well, nice to meet you Jack, and thanks for your help.” She smiled and he nodded, following her lead.</p><p>They entered the apartment as the blonde held the door open. He set his box down next Anna’s. “Do you guys need any help?” He asked, glancing as the blonde into the kitchen.</p><p>“Oh, we’re good. My husband is on his way with a few of our friends, thanks though and thank you again for your help.” Anna grinned and he nodded.</p><p>“No problem, I’ll be around if you need anything. I’m right next to you, 33C.” He offered and Anna agreed before he left.</p><p>-</p><p>“Oh my gosh! Elsa! He’s so cute and dreamy! I mean the fact that we ran into him, that wasn’t a coincidence. You have to get his number and ask him out.”</p><p>Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister’s antics with a small smile. She was about to speak, but Anna continued.</p><p>“Oh, and that little moment you two had? That was totally something, and not to mention that he’s literally on the apartment below! You are just meant to be!</p><p>“Anna. I’m not going to get his number and I’m not going to ask him out. I don’t need to be dating anyone.” She told her sister seriously, who sighed but agreed for now. Elsa smiled, shaking her head in amusement. She turned her attention to the box she was currently unpacking. Hours later, everything was set up and unpacked and she was left in her new place.</p><p>Elsa sighed, looking around the small, but cozy apartment. It was her home now. She smiled to herself as she felt a bit of pride in the fact. After college and everything that had happened years before, she was thankful to be standing here. On her own two feet. Her hand automatically clasped the little locket that was always around her neck. She knew she owed her parents a huge thanks, after all, they had helped with obtaining this place. Whipping out her phone, she sent a little message to them before taking out the trash bags.</p><p>After wandering around a bit, she found the appropriate bin and then took a walk around the grounds to familiarize herself. Around 7:00 pm, she picked Olaf up from Merida’s place and brought him to their new home. After he settled in, she took a shower and winded down for the evening before retiring for the night.</p><p>-</p><p>“Alright, how about the 25th for the next game session?” Jack asked as he looked up from his phone’s calendar.</p><p>“Perfect, see you then, and get ready to lose Frosty!” Emma smirked, closing the door behind her.</p><p>“Bye!” He hollered, rolling his eyes with a grin as she left. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed some leftover pizza from the fridge. He plopped down on his couch, about to find something to watch but a loud clatter caused him to jump. The sound had been muffled and came from behind. He wondered if it was the new neighbour, judging where the sound came from. He quickly stood and as if some force propelled him forward, he found himself knocking on her door. A minute passed and the door opened, the platinum blonde looked a little anxious. He smiled softly, hoping to put her at ease.</p><p>“I just heard a crash and wanted to make sure you’re okay?” He asked softly and she bit her lip. He watched her, feeling a mix of familiarity and concern.</p><p>“Yeah, I just knocked something over,” she explained. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh. “Thank you though, um, Jack is it?”</p><p>“Yeah, Jack. Elsa is it?” He questioned and she nodded. “Alright, well if you need anything Elsa, let me know.” He assured and she nodded, thanking him before closing the door as he turned. He returned to his apartment, wondering what exactly happened. He turned NCIS on and throughout the night, he couldn’t get her out of his head, hoping she’d be okay. Jack drifted off to sleep as the hour turned late and when morning came, he realised he hadn’t made it to the bed. He stumbled to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. The familiar scent filled the kitchen and moments later he was awake, ready for his run. He threw on a pair of clothes and headed out into the crisp morning.</p><p>Jack slowed his pace a bit as he started his cool down as he finished with the run. He looked around and was surprised to see Elsa ahead of him. A white dog jogged beside her and his thoughts returned to the previous night. A part of him wanted to stop and ask how she was doing, but now wasn’t the time. He smiled a bit, nodding his head as they passed and made eye contact. Time seemed to slow and the same sense of familiarity returned. Warmth spread through his chest when she returned the smile and Jack felt flushed all of a sudden. He quickly shook it off and continued onward.</p><p>-</p><p>Elsa let out a nervous breath as she resumed her focus on her path. She shook off the strange feelings and picked up her speed. After she finished, she returned home and cleaned up before heading to her therapy session. 11:30 AM rolled around and Sandy walked in with a smile.</p><p>“Elsa, how are you?”</p><p>“I’m doing okay. Just feeling stressed lately.” She answered, biting her lip out of habit when thoughtful.</p><p>“How so? What’s been going on?” He asked softly as he leaned back in his seat.</p><p>“Recently I moved to a new place. I love it, it’s everything I was hoping for and Olaf has adjusted well.” Elsa explained as she looked up at him.</p><p>“What about you? How are you adjusting?” Sandy questioned, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Elsa sighed quietly and shifted her in seat. “I’m okay, the first few days I was doing great. Then yesterday I had an anxiety attack. I was watching a show and suddenly I was thinking about if I lost control, being alone and what would happen.” She paused for a moment and played with the hem of her shirt.</p><p>“What were you feeling? What was causing you to feel that way?” He asked after she finished.</p><p>She breathed in and was quiet for a moment. “I think it was just all of these changes that have been happening. I was watching tv one minute, the next I began to think about everything; and then began to feel overwhelmed. I started to think about being in a new place, not knowing many people, being alone and possibly regressing. All of it just came at once and it felt like an immense amount of pressure.” She explained softly.</p><p>The two continued to talk and worked through everything. In the end, Elsa was given a couple of assignments to help with a few things. She felt relieved coming out of the session and ready to work on what he gave her. She went on to grab lunch and then came home. Olaf’s bark of excitement was heard and she smiled at the white German Shepherd.</p><p>“Hey buddy, how was your day?” She smiled, rubbing his back as he whined happily. “I know, I know, I missed you too.” She laughed and gave him a peck. “You want to go out?” She asked and immediately the dog’s ears perked up, barking a yes. Elsa chuckled and took him out before returning inside and finishing her lunch. They settled on the couch afterward and she turned on Pride and Prejudice. She decided to take it easy for the rest of the day. Evening came and she retired to bed, earlier than normal. She drifted to sleep, lulled by Olaf’s soft breathing and the drizzle of the rain that had started.</p><p>Elsa woke with a gasp as she sat up in bed. Thunder boomed outside and a moment later, her room lit from the lightening. She breathed rapidly as her heart raced and her hands shook. She shook her head, hoping to rid the memories that flooded her mind. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked around her room. Another clap of thunder came and she immediately jumped at the sound. She quickly threw back the covers and took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair</p><p>Walking over to her desk, she pulled open the drawer, grabbing a pen. She took a seat and turned the night light on. She pulled out her notepad and let out a breath as the light seemed to calm her. She tapped the pen between her fingers as she momentarily thought of something. Slowly Elsa began to doodle on her arm, at first, she created swirls and then slowly a snowflake began to appear. As she drew on her skin, a question appeared on her arm.</p><p>
  <em>Restless night?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hear to listen. The snowflake looks great, Snow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks. It was a nightmare mixed with a flashback.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you want to talk about the dream?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not really, thank you though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anytime. You know, that snowflake would make a pretty cool tattoo, you should get it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s not a bad idea, maybe I will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can’t wait to see if you do! Oh! Did you know that kangaroos can’t fart?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haha, what? Well thank you for that random fact, Frost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seriously, I found that out today. My friend told me that one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m questioning your friend’s reasoning, but okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ha ha. How are you settling in by the way?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good, I have a few other things to finish unpacking. Most of it is finished though. Oh, gtg, phone’s ringing.</em>
</p><p>Elsa put the pen down and picked her phone up. She rose an eyebrow as she saw her sister’s name, wondering why she was calling this late. Answering the call, she didn’t even have a chance to speak.</p><p>“Oh thank goodness. Elsa, you need to come quickly to the hospital.”</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Elsa quickly ran past the front desk, seeing Anna over in the waiting room. Her sister spotted her and met her halfway, hugging her tightly. A tiny sigh of relief lifted off her chest at seeing her sister, but the pit in her stomach remained. “Are you okay? You’re fine?” She asked quickly and her sister nodded, assuring her. “Good. Any news from the doctor?” Elsa questioned further, parting from Anna’s embrace.</p><p>“Nothing yet,” she spoke. “But the nurse said they’ll keep us updated when they know. She also is getting us coffee,” Anna added with a soft smile.</p><p>Elsa nodded silently and looked up noticing Kristoff standing close. They exchanged a knowing look and she momentarily glanced around the Emergency Room’s waiting area.</p><p>“I’m going to the restroom; I’ll be right back.” Her sister spoke and exited the room. Elsa waited until she left and looked at Kristoff.</p><p>“How bad was it?” She asked quietly and her brother-in-law.</p><p>“The accident was horrible and they’re doing what they can right now. They haven’t told us how stable they are, yet. It’s all up in the air still.” He replied softly.</p><p>She nodded her quietly, thanking him as she took a seat. She folded her arms over her chest and could only hope that her parents would be okay. Anna returned shortly after that and the three of them sat together. Several minutes passed, which felt like an eternity, before the nurse asked them to join her in the doctor’s office. Elsa looked at the woman as they stepped into her office. The redhead smiled softly as she offered us a seat. She sucked in a deep breath as she sat next to her sister. Elsa looked at the woman as she folded her hands and looked at the three of them.</p><p>“I am going to be frank. They have suffered a significant amount of damage and nothing can be done. You have a few hours, maybe a day left.”</p><p>Elsa suddenly felt like she could no longer breathe. She blinked, shaking her head not wanting to hear whatever else was spoken. She looked over at her sister, who was already crying. She took a deep breath in, squeezing her hand and looking at the doctor. She had to be brave for her sister.</p><p>“There is nothing that can be done?” She asked, wishing there was a way somehow.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but no, there isn’t.” She replied, her gaze softening. “We will give you a chance to say goodbye and then we will give you guys a week to arrange everything else. I am truly sorry. If there was something that could be done, we would do so.” She whispered and looked up as the door opened. “If you guys would like to go see them, Aurora will take you to the room.”</p><p>Elsa stood and quietly thanked the doctor, stepping out first as Kristoff helped Anna. She turned to her sister and took in a shaky breath. “Let’s go see them, we’ll say goodbye.” She whispered, squeezing Anna’s hand. Her sister nodded through her tears, coming close and holding onto her arm. Elsa turned to the nurse and the three followed her quietly through the hall. They stepped into the room and Elsa nearly took a step back when she saw her parents laying on the beds. She closed her eyes for a moment as Anna quickly went and stood beside her father’s side.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she walked to her mother’s side. She was thankful that the curtain was pulled back so the two rooms were conjoined. Quietly, Elsa moved to her mother’s side. She looked at her mother and held back the tears that threatened to spill. For a moment, she stood there, saying nothing as she watched the ventilator breathe for them. She listened to the beep of the machines and her sister’s tearful wishes and goodbyes. Exhaling, she then spoke. Softly, only loud enough for her mother to hear.</p><p>“I don’t want you to go… I thought we’d have more time.” She paused, holding back the sob that threatened to spill. “But… I guess this is it?” She whispered and didn’t know what to say. She took her hand and exhaled. “I love you, and dad. I love you.” She spoke and turned away, stepping to stand beside Anna.</p><p>-</p><p>“I can’t wait for this rainy season to be over and for the snow to arrive,” Anna sighed. The redhead leaned back in her seat and glanced over at her sister. During the funeral, she hadn’t spoken a word, except thank you to any condolences. She was about to speak when Mrs. Potts came over and smiled warmly at them.</p><p>“I figured you guys could use some hot chocolate, on us.” She spoke and set three mugs on the table.</p><p>“Thank you, Bonnie,” Kristoff smiled kindly. The mother nodded and looked at Elsa before stepping back.</p><p>Anna reached forward and took the warm cup. She inhaled the delicious scent and despite the heartache of the day, it was soothing. Looking back at her sister, she sipped the warm drink and watched as her sister stared into the distance. “Elsa?” She softly called. “Elsa,” she spoke louder when no response came. “Elsa.” She said, louder than before and touched her sister’s shoulder.</p><p>-</p><p>Elsa turned when she heard her sister call and tap her shoulder. “Yeah?” She asked, breathing in and blinking as her sister’s brows furrowed together.</p><p>“Bonnie brought you a hot chocolate,” she nodded to the cup on the table.</p><p>“Oh, that’s nice.” She smiled and took the cup. Her sister said something and got up, heading towards the restrooms. She took a sip of the warm liquid and closed her eyes as memories flooded her mind. She placed the cup down and turned her gaze to the fireplace. She watched as the fire burned and her gaze shifted to a family walking by. She numbly looked away, but as she sat there, a pressure seeming to build within. Her breathing quickened and she gripped her chair as the world seemed to spin. Abruptly, Elsa stood, ending the thoughts and saying she needed to leave.</p><p>Without a second thought, she grabbed her purse and walked out of the café, into the stormy looking weather. She crossed her arms against the wind, not noticing the chill in the air. Mindlessly she began to walk, not caring where her feet took her. The past couple weeks had all blurred together anyways, what was one more day? Elsa walked, arms crossed and not caring about the drizzle.</p><p>When her feet began to ache noticeably, she took a seat on a bench, slipping off her heels. She leaned back and looked up at the familiar park. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.</p><p>“Long time no see,” a voice spoke. She startled a bit and turned to see Banzai. She turned, not surprised to see him there though.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at the man.</p><p>“Oh, you know me, just casually strolling about. I happened to see you just now and wanted to stop by.” He said, sitting down on the bench. “How have you been?” He asked, glancing at her.</p><p>“Fine,” she answered with a shrug. There was a moment of silence as she stared straight ahead.</p><p>“I’m really sorry to hear about your parents El. I can only imagine the pain you’re feeling right now,” he commiserated.</p><p>Elsa closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in. “I don’t need a reminder.” She spoke softly.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” he apologised. He slid closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I can’t imagine the pain. I wish I could make it better for you,” he sighed.</p><p>Shaking her head, she silently looked at the ground as the rain increased. She squeezed the end of her sleeves and exhaled heavily. Maybe it was all the pressure of the past week, maybe it was her current state, but she found herself opening up a bit to him. Even though she knew she shouldn’t. “I just wish it could all go back to the way it was in the summer. Before all of… this,” she whispered longingly.</p><p>Benzi placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head. “We all do,” he spoke softly, looking at her. “We all wish we could turn back time.” He commiserated.</p><p>Elsa looked at him and for a moment, tempted to ask why he was here. She didn’t want to go down that road, and deep, she knew. She knew he was here working for Scar. The rain was now gaining speed and she glanced ahead. “I need to go, thank you Benzi,” she stood and crossed her arms, turning to head home.</p><p>“Wait, you forgot your purse,” he called. He stood and handed it to her with a sly grin on his face.</p><p>“Thanks,” she spoke, ignoring the look and heading home. Upon her arrival home, she took care of Olaf and then headed to the bathroom. She tossed her things on the bed and stripped her soaking wet clothes before taking the shower. After feeling relaxed from the warm shower, she headed into her room and threw on a pair of pajamas.</p><p>As she dressed, her phone buzzed and she noticed her sister’s texts. Elsa let her know she was home and then turned it off, placing it on the nightstand. She took her coat off and then grabbed her purse to clear the bed. She froze as her heart began racing as she noticed the packet. Her eyes widened and mind race, wondering how the vile had gotten there. Banzai!</p><p>She turned to go for her phone and was about to yell at him, but stopped as she looked at it again. He was only doing what he thought was helpful. Closing her eyes, she set it back on the stand. She turned back, staring at the vile. She quickly shook her head; she wouldn’t touch it. A clash of thunder caused her to flinch and she closed her eyes. The days' events suddenly rushing back and she ran a hand through her hair, exhaling heavily. She tried to breathe in slowly, but as the turmoil of the past few weeks. Elsa could feel the temptation begin to arise and she shook her head again.</p><p>“No,” she whispered. “No, remember? Remember last time?” She told herself. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to recall how dependent she was. “No, you can’t. You’re stronger this time. You don’t need it.” She spoke and turned her head. “You can do this. You need to be strong for her.” Swallowing the lump in her throat as the bottled emotions began to rise. Her hands shook and she began to pace the floor.</p><p>Nervously she held a hand to her chest as she didn’t look at the container. Breathing heavily, she shook her head as a tear slipped. “No, no. You have to be strong for her.” She whispered and exhaled heavily. “You have to. She needs you, remember?” She told herself. Unwanted memories arose and the reminders of what would happen rose. “No.” She spoke determinedly and tried to turn her thoughts away from everything. She looked at the little bag, stopping and staring at it. Immediately she grabbed the vile and headed to the trash.</p><p>-</p><p>Jack suddenly woke with a start, he turned to see his clock blaring 2:00 AM. He groggily sat up as the night’s dream came back to him. A cold chill seemed to settle in the room as a shiver passed down his spine. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to shake the strange feeling. Exhaling heavily, he remembered the dream. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering why Elsa was in the dream. He furrowed his brow as he remembered the same snowflake design on her arm as Snow. It was strange and he didn’t know what to think.</p><p>Slowly he pushed back the covers and headed to the kitchen, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while. He started up the coffee machine and leaned back on the counter. As the smell of coffee began to fill the room, his thought wandered to the dream. He recalled watching her as she injected whatever was in the needle. He remembered the marks on her skin and then in a snap, she was still on the ground. Her lifeless, cold body lying there. Jack snapped his head up at the dreams ending and the feeling in chest intensified.</p><p>He shook his head, thinking it was just a weird dream. The feeling only grew urgent as he thought about Snow and then Elsa. “No, she’s fine. I’m just being paranoid.” Jack told himself quietly and reached for the cupboard as the machine beeped. The sleeve of his shirt fell back and his eyes widened as he noticed what looked like a bug bite. He quickly pulled it back, his arm revealing familiar marks. Without a second thought, Jack barreled out of his apartment and rushed to hers.</p><p>He rapidly began knocking on the door, hoping it was just a dream. A dog’s bark was heard, but it was distant, followed by a whine. He continued knocking, but when no answer came, he tested the knob. Jack breathed from relief when it opened. He stepped in and the white dog appeared, the Shepherd barked once and turned around. He watched as it stopped at a door near the end of the living room. The dog whined softly and scratched at the door before looking up at him. Again, it barked and Jack didn’t question what it meant; he hastily opened the door. The room was dark with the shades closed and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. He looked around, it was clearly her room, but she wasn’t there. He called for the dog, but its soft whine was heard on the other side of the bed.</p><p>Jack followed the dog’s call and stepped into the room. “Elsa?” He called, not wanting to scare her. No answer came and he stepped to where the dog was. His eyes widened and he nearly froze as he saw her body. “Elsa!” He leapt into action and was by her side. He noticed the identical mark and blurred snowflake on her arm. Jack felt a burst of hope when he realised they were the same. Quickly turning to her body, he felt for a pulse.</p><p>-</p><p>Jack stood on the sidewalk, watching as the cars moved by and people passed. With a sigh he closed his eyes, listening to the sounds for a moment.</p><p>“Jack?”</p><p>At his name, Jack turned around and was momentarily speechless. “Elsa,” he spoke and slowly smiled. “You look… amazing.” He breathed, looking at the white and blue floral dress. She laughed softly and blushed as he came closer.</p><p>“Thank you. As do you.” She smiled warmly, looking up at him.</p><p>Jack nearly stopped breathing as her cerulean eyes met his. He returned the smile and offered his arm. “Ready?” He asked and as she slipped her arm in his, she nodded. “Perfect,” he smiled and the two walked down the street. He led her to a quiet park and eventually they reached a little gazebo where everything was set up for them. A little band stood to the side, playing some music as they approached the place.</p><p>A gasp escaped her lips as she looked at it. He smiled widely as he saw the glimmer in her eyes. “This is all for us?” She asked, looking at him.</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” he grinned. Her gaze softened and she smiled.</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed a bit and nodded, unable to speak for a moment.</p><p>He escorted her to the table and helped her into the seat before sitting himself. He watched as she took it all in.</p><p>“This is amazing, I love it,” she grinned. Turning to her right, her jaw dropped a bit as she then noticed the selection of food waiting for them to choose from. “Is that what I think it is?” She asked, a smile on her face as she noticed Tiana’s famous gumbo.</p><p>“It is,” he confirmed, grinning at the memory of her first ‘victory’ meal being Tiana’s chicken gumbo. They were expecting something like La Ratatouille, but she wanted that chicken gumbo. It was then that they discovered they both loved Tiana’s Palace. That meal was also the start of when they first began to talk about the connection they shared and once they started, it didn’t stop. He looked up as Tiana then walked onto the gazebo; and the evening then began.</p><p>-</p><p>Elsa leaned back on the cushioned bench of the gazebo with a sigh, full from the delicious meal. Looking ahead at the beautiful sunset, she leaned her head against Jack’s shoulder and smiled. For a moment, she quietly listened to the music as it played. “Thank you,” she whispered.</p><p>“For what?” Jack asked as he slid an arm around her.</p><p>“For everything,” she grinned. “For saving me, for being there during the past year of rehab and all the therapy visits. For taking care of me now and all the moments before. The many years, before we knew who we were. Thank you,” she breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Jack’s arm tightened a bit and he kissed the temple of her forehead. “You’re welcome <em>Snow</em>,” he smiled. “I was thinking, what if we get these permanently?” He suggested, holding up the snowflake on his skin. “I noticed that you’ve kept it there and I thought it might be something we could do. After all that it would represent,” he shrugged casually. “If not though, we don’t have too,” he quickly said.</p><p>“No, I like that. I think we should. How about now?” She suggested and he looked at her a bit surprised.</p><p>“You sure?” He asked and she smiled with a nod.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m absolutely sure, <em>Frost</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>